Models of applications may be represented by modeling languages. While modeling languages may be used to describe structural relationships with the models, the modeling languages typically do not provide a mechanism for describing expressions associated with the model. A formal expression language may be used along with the modeling language to describe the expressions associated with the model.
When changing a model associated with a number of expressions, each of the number of expressions may be reevaluated to ensure that the resulting model is still valid. The reevaluation of the number of expressions associated with a model of substantial size may be processing intensive on a computing system, even though a subset of the number of expressions may only be effected by the change.